Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: Based on the Urban Horror story in Philippines. Chapter One Filipino/Tagalog language used! Done with Chapter Two: English Version. T for safety.
1. Filipino Version

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Warning Filipino/Tagalog language!**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Anong nangyari?" nagtatakang tanong ni Lucy sa kanyang kasintahang si Gray. Dumungaw si Lucy sa labas ng salamin ng sasakyan, mumunting kilabot ng takot ang naramdaman niya ng matanaw ang kadiliman sa labas. Ni wala man lang poste ng ilaw ang napaka habang daanan. Isa pa naman ang 'dilim' sa listahan ng kinatatakutan ng magandang dalaga.

"Shit!" naiiritang naipalo ni Gray ang kamao sa stirring wheel na lalo namang ikinataka ng dalaga. "Namatay yung battery ng sasakyan."

Waring binuhusan ng napaka-lamig na tubig ang dalaga sa sinabi ng kasintahan. "Ano?" pagalit na usal ni Lucy. "Of all the place na mamatayan tayo ng baterya ng sasakyan dito pa sa...napakadilim at walang katao-taong high way!"

"Tsk, alam ko." magalit na turan ng guwapong binata. Naiinis na isinandal ni Gray ang ulo sa head rest and matamang nag-isip ng solusyon sa problema. Isang buntong hininga ang lumabas sa binata bago palinga-lingang silip ang madilim na paligid.

"Ano na, Gray?"

"Lalabas ako." matipid na sagot ng binata.

Napahinto at napakurap sa gulat ang dalaga sabay pagalit na sumagot. "Ano? Iiwan mo akong mag-isa dito? Ayoko nga!" mariing sad ng dalaga sa kasintahan.

"Kung pareho tayong maiiwan dito walang mangyayari satin." Marahan namang tugon ng binata.

Naikunot ni Lucy ang kanyang noo at pagalit na sumagot muli. "Saan ka ba kasi pupunta?"

"Maghahanap ako ng bahay o kahit anong gusali na may tao na puwede nating mahingan ng tulong."

Nairolyo naman ni Lucy sa pagkairita ang kanyang kulay kapeng mga mata. "So ine-expect mo talagang may bahay sa mala-abandonadong daanan na ito?"

"Malay mo lang naman."

"Gray naman ehh, alam mo naming takot ako mag-isa sa dilim ehh." Naiiyak na wika ng dalaga.

Ngiti at marahang haplos sa pisngi naman ang tinugon ng kanyang kasintahan sa kanya. "Napaka-matatakutin mo talaga." Saad ng binata sabay halik ng marahan sa mga labi ng dalaga. "Saglit lang ako, pangako. Mga isang oras lang." malambing nitong wika.

Namula naman ang mga pisngi ng dalaga ngunit patuloy pa din siya sa pag-labi sa binata. Isang buntong hininga na may halong pagkayamot ang tinugon ni Lucy. "Thirty minutes lang, kapag wala kang makitang bahay o kahit tao within thirty minutes, bumalik ka agad dito." Mariing sagot ng dalaga.

Muling napangiti si Gray sabay tango. "Okay, okay." Hinugot ng binata ang susi saka muling tumingin sa dalaga. "Lock mo ang mga pintuan okay?"

Tumango ng marahan si Lucy at tahimik na minasdan habang lumabas ng sasakyan ang binata. Sa labas ng pintuan ay sumilip si Gray sa kasintahan at ngumiti. Maliit na ngiti naman ang tinugon ng dalaga bago tuluyan umalis ang binata patungong timog. Muli naming pinagmasdan ni Lucy ang marahang paglakad ng binata hanggang sa tuluyan na itong maglaho sa kanyang paningin.

Nakakabinging katahimikan ang namayani sa loob ng sasakyan, hindi mapakaling papalit-palit ng puwesto si Lucy sa loob ng saksakyan makalipas ang labing limang minutong paghihintay sa kasintahan. Madalas siyang luminga sa daang tinahak ng binata habang inuusal ang panalangin na sana bumalik na ito.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Lucy at muling luminga sa harap. Napahinto siya ng makita ang isang pigura ilang metro ang layo sa sasakyan. Naningkit ang mata ni Lucy habang tinititigan ang pigura ngunit namutla lamang siya ng maaninag ito ng mabuti gamit ang liwanag ng buwan. Nanigas sa takot ang dalaga habang pinagmamasdan ito, ang pigura ay nakakurba ng patagilid, ang nakahabang buhok nito ay nakatabing sa mukha ng pigura ngunit kahit paano ay naaninag ni Lucy ang nanlilisik na mata ng pigura.

Lalo namang natakot ang dalaga ng biglang humakbang papalapit ang pigura patungo sa sasakyan. Kumakabog sa takot ang dibdib niya habang lihim siyang umuusal ng panalangin, ng makalapit ang pigura na pulgada na lamang ang layo sa sasakyan. Napagtanto ng dalaga na ang pigura ay isang babaeng nakasuot ng marumi at sira-sirang damit habang ang kulay pula naman nito buhok na tila hindi na nadaanan ng suklay ng nakapatagal ng panahon ay nakatabing sa mukha nito.

Napakapit sa takot si Lucy sa upuan ng ngumiti ng nakakasindak na ngiti ang misteryosong babae. Muli itong kumilos papalapit sa kanyang puwesto. Mabilis namang kinalabit ni Lucy ang lock ng pintuan para protektahan ang sarili. Naiiyak na lumayo sa binata si Lucy ng marahang kumatok ang babae sa binata ngunit ang nanlilisik nito mata at nakakapanindig-balahibo nitong ngiti ay hindi man lang natinag na ikinatakot lalo ng dalaga

Napaiyak sa kaba ang dalaga ng umanas ang tila nababaliw na babae sa labas ng sasakyan ng isang pambatang kanta. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…" anas nito na sinasabayan ang pagkanta ng pagkatok sa salaming bintana.

Nanginginig at sinisinok sa takot na nilingon ni Lucy ang likod ng sasakyan upang silipin kung bumalik na ang kanyang kasintahan. Sinubukan niyang huwag makinig sa nakakatakot at marahang pagkanta at pagkatok ng baliw na babae sa kanyang bintana.

"Gray, nasaan ka na ba kasi?" natatakot na wika ng dalaga habang umiiyak, ngunit napahinto siya sa pag-iyak ng mapansing katahimikan muli ang namayani sa paligid. Marahang nilingon ni Lucy ang bintana at nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng makitang naglaho na ang babaeng baliw. Tinangkang sumilip ni Lucy sa bintana ng bigla na lang dumungaw ang babae sa binata.

"Ahhh!" napatili sa takot si Lucy sabay atras papalayo sa bintana.

Napahalakhak naman ang baliw na babae at muling kumanta. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are… up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." Pasuray-suray habang lumalakad ang baliw na babae patungo sa kabilang gilid ng sasakyan.

Napapaiyak naman sa takot ang dalagang may olandes na buhok. Patuloy siya sa pagsambit ng pangalan ng kasintahan at panalangin na muli ng bumalik ang binata para itaboy and baliw na babae sa labas na sanhi ng nakakahilakbog sindak sa dalaga. "Gray please, please parang awa mo na bumalik ka na…" naiiyak na utal ng dalaga habang nanginginig ang dalaga sa takot.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon… Then you show your little light… Twinkle, twinkle, all the night…" yumuko ang baliw na babae na wari'y may pinulot sa sahig. Nang muli itong sumilip sa takot na takot na si Lucy, muli itong ngumiti ng nakakasilakbong ngiti. Isinayaw nito ang kanyang ulo kasabay ng pagkanta habang unti-unting nitong itinaas ang kaliwang kamay.

Waring binuhusan ng napakalamig na tubig si Lucy ng tuluyang itinaas ng baliw na babae ang kaliwa niyang kamay at ipinakita ang nakakaligalig na bagay sa kamay nito, pakiramdam ni Lucy tinakasan siya ng kulay ang kanyang mukha ng makilala ang bagay sa kamay ng baliw na babae.

Isang nakakabingi at makabasag-pusong tili ang pinakawalang ng dalaga. Pumalahaw siya ng iyak sa takot at madaling inilayo ang mga mata sa pugot na ulo na hawak ng baliw na babae. Pugot na ulo. Pugot na ulo ng kanyang mahal na kasintahang si Gray.

"Gray—!"

Habang humahagulgol sa iyak si Lucy sa loob, pumapalahaw naman sa galak ang baliw na babae sa labas. Walang puso nitong isinasayaw ang pugot na ulo ng binata na tila tinutuya ang nagmimighating dalaga. Sinasabayan ng kanta ng baliw na babae ang kanyang pagsayaw at maya-maya muli ito humarap sa umiiyak na si Lucy.

Humihikbing nilingon ni Lucy ang pugot na ulo ng kanyang kasintahan na nilapag ng baliw na babae sa unahan ng sasakyan. Muli din naman binawi ng dalaga ang basang mga mata at tumingin sa baliw na babae na matamang nakatitig sa kanya. Sa pagitan ng paghibik ni Lucy, matalim niyang tinignan ang baliw na babae.

Muling ngumiti ang baliw kay Lucy, sinubukan nitong buksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan ngunit nabigo ito dahil ini-lock ito ni Lucy kanina pa. Nagdiwang naman ng palihim si Lucy dahil alam niyang ligtas siya sa loob ng sasakyan hangga't nakalock ang pintuan ng sasakyan. Napahinto naman ang baliw ng mapagtanto nitong nakalock ang pintuan. Inihilig ng baliw ang ulo na tila nagiisip saka muling ngumiti.

Lalong kumabog sa takot ang dibdib ni Lucy ng muling humahalaklak ang baliw at dahan-dahang itinaas ang kanang kamay.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…"

Naninigas at nangangatog ang katawan sa natakot at walang pag-payaw sa pag-iyak ang dalaga habang pinagmamasdang sinuksok ng baliw na babae ang susi ng sasakyan na malamang ay nang-galing sa pinatay na kasintahan. Nais sanang lumabas ni Lucy sa labas at tumakbo palayo sa baliw ngunit ang katawan niya ang naninigas na sa takot, iyak at lihim na panalangin na lamang ang kanyang ginawa habang pinagmamasadan sa takot ang baliw habang ito ay binubuksan ang pintuan ng saksakyan. Nang tuluyan na nitong mabuksan ang sasakyan muling nakakabinging sigaw ang pinakawalan ni Lucy ng sungaban siya ng baliw na babae.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Isang karumaldumal na krimen ang naganap sa isang abandonadong daan." Wika ng babaeng reporter sa harap ng camera. "Isang binata na nag-nga-ngalang Gray Fullbuster ang natagpuang wala ng buhay at wala ng ulo ilang dipa lamang sa sasakyan nito. Napag-alamang nasiraan ng sasakyan ang binata kasama ang kasintahan nitong si Lucy Heartfillia bago maganap ang krimen. Naabutan ng mga pulis ang dalaga sa loob ng sasakyan na puno ng dugo ang buong damit at katawan ngunit ni isang gasgas ay walang man lang natagpuan sa dalaga. Iniimbestigahan pa ng mga pulisiya kung may foul play na naganap sa pagitan ng magkasintahan o wala."

Itinuon ng camera ang lense nito sa loob ng sasakyan. Imahe na tilang nababaliw na dalaga ang ipinakita ng camera. Puno ng dugo ang mga kamay at damit ng dalaga, nadungisan din ng pulang dugo ang magandang mukha nito at patuloy sa pag-ugoy ang dalaga sa katawan habang yakap-yakap ang mga binti.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…" inuusal ni Lucy at habang kumakanta ay patuloy sa pag-tulo ang mga luha galing sa nanlalaki sa takot na mga mata.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** _BOOOO! Hahaha... Kailangan din namang ipahinga ang utak sa nakaka-nosebleed na FA at FTA :) Sana nag-enjoy keo ^^ pasensiya na sa mga hindi na-relate sa kuwento hehe ^^ Para sa baliw na babae ginamit ko si Flare Corona... I hate Flare!_


	2. English Version

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"What happened?" Lucy asked in confusion to her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. Lucy peered outside through the car's window; she shivered in fear when she saw the endless darkness outside. 'Darkness' is one of list in Lucy's fear.

"Shit!" Gray slammed his fist onto the stirring wheel in irritation that caused more confusion to Lucy. "The car's battery died out."

Lucy felt like someone poured down very cold water on her. "What?" she angrily snapped. "Of the entire place our battery will die it has to be in... deserted and dark place like this high way!"

"Tsk, I know." the handsome man replied, annoyed. Gray pressed his head on the head rest and silently contemplated of any solution to their current problem. He sighed before he scanned the darkness outside the car.

"Gray?"

"I'm going out." replied the young man.

Lucy went still and blinked her eyes before she angrily replied. "What? You mean to tell me you're going out; leaving me here all alone? I don't want to!"

"If we both stay here we'll never be able to find any help." Gray calmly said.

Lucy frowned. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I'll go find any house or occupied building that perhaps we can ask for help."

Lucy rolled her brown eyes in irritation. "You're really expecting that there's a house in a deserted street like this?" Lucy said her tone full of sarcasm.

Gray merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Gray! You know that I hate being alone in dark places!" she said, fear shines on her caramel eyes.

The young man lightly laughed before he cupped his girl friend's cheek. "You're such a scaredy cat." Gray said before planting a small kiss on Lucy's pouting lips. "I won't stay out too long, I promise. Just maybe an hour and then I'll be back."

Lucy felt her face heat up but still an annoyed expression adorned her pretty face before she sighed in annoyance. "Thirty minutes, if you can't find anything you have to return here immediately. I'm serious, Gray, just thirty minutes." She firmly said.

Gray smiled and nodded. "Fine." then Gray pulled the keys from the ignition and glanced at his girlfriend again. "Lock the door okay?"

Lucy slowly nodded and silently watched as her boyfriend got out of the car. Outside, Gray peered inside and smiled at Lucy. His girlfriend answered him with a small smile before he took step towards south. Lucy, inside the car, watched Gray in anticipation while he was making his way towards the south until he vanished from her sight.

There was a deafening silence followed, Lucy shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she repeatedly glance on the way where her boyfriend went to fifteen minutes ago.

The pretty blonde lady sighed to ease her weariness before dragging her chocolate eyes back to the front. She went still when she saw a silhouette of someone standing few meters away from the car. Lucy narrowed her eyes for better viewing but she felt cold sweat started to form on her when she recognized the figure using the light coming from the full moon above. Lucy's body went rigid in fear while she stared at the figure, the stranger outside the car had his (or her) body bended sideward, the stranger's long hair was covering his (or her) face but Lucy saw the sharp glare from the stranger's eyes.

Lucy's fear increased when the figure took step forward towards the car; more specifically to the passenger's seat's side where Lucy was sitting. Her heart pounded hard in fear when the figure was standing just outside the car and fiercely glaring at Lucy. Lucy noticed that the stranger was a woman, a crazy-looking woman with long frizzy crimson hair; some of her hair veiled over her face.

The trembling in fear blonde young lady inside the car absently grabbed her seat when the stranger lady suddenly laughed. When the crazy woman took step closer to the car, Lucy immediately pressed the lock button of the car to protect herself. Crying in fear, Lucy crawled away from the window when the crazy lady pressed her forehead against the window; she still had her sharp eyes on Lucy.

Much to Lucy's fright, the red hair crazy lady outside the car started singing the famous lullaby song. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…" the woman sung as she continuously knocking on the glass window.

Lucy's body started to trembled in fear; the blonde glance to the back window and silently prayed that Gray was on his way back. Lucy tried to ignore the singing and knocking on the window of the crazy lady outside.

"Gray, please come back." Lucy pleaded as she wiped off the tears cascaded on her cheeks when she noticed the silence. Lucy slowly dragged her eyes from her window and saw that the crazy lady suddenly disappeared. She sighed of relief and decided to peek outside when the stranger popped her head from the side.

"Boo, blonde..."

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed and crawled away from the window again.

The mysterious lady laughed; satisfied that she scared the blonde young lady inside the car. The red hair lady started singing crazily again. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are… up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." she was dancing as she sings and make her way to the other side of the car.

Lucy cried and repeatedly whispered her boy friend's name; the blonde girl prayed for Gray's return so he can shush the crazy lady away that was causing a tremendous fear on Lucy. "Gray, please, please, you have to come back... I'm scared to death here..."

"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon… Then you show your little light… Twinkle, twinkle, all the night…" the crazy lady crouch her body down as if she was picking something from the ground. When the red hair lady peeked inside the car again, she crazily smiled and glared at Lucy at the same time. She rocked her head side by side as she sings; Lucy watched as the crazy lady slowly lifted her left hand.

Lucy's face paled when the crazy lady fully lifted her left hand and showed Lucy the most horrifying thing the blonde ever see. The blonde lady gasped and cupped her lips in grief.

A deafening and heart-crashing scream escaped Lucy's lips. Lucy howled a heartbreaking cry in fear and grief; she automatically pulled her caramel eyes away from the red hair lady's hand outside. She was gripping a severe head. The severe head of her beloved boyfriend, Gray.

"Oh my gawd, Gray—!"

Lucy cried and cried while the crazy lady outside roared a joyful laugh. The red hair lady heartlessly danced the severe head of Lucy's boyfriend as if she was taunting the grieving blonde lady. The crazy lady was singing and dancing as she swayed the decapitated head of Gray before she stopped and stared at Lucy again.

In between her hiccups, Lucy glance her wet eyes at her boy friend's head that the crazy lady place in front of the car but then she quickly withdrew her eyes as pain and grief clenched her heart. Lucy tried to muster her sharpest glare and aimed it towards the crazy lady outside the car.

Lucy was inwardly cursing the red hair lady when the latter smiled and tried to open the car's door. But because Lucy already locked herself inside the car, the red hair lady was unable to open the door. Lucy silently celebrated as she knew that she was safe inside the car as long as the car was locked. The crazy lady from the outside went still and tilted her head to her side as if thinking..

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…"

Lucy's body went stiff, her trembling escalated when the crazy lady twirled the car's key, which she probably got when she killed Gray, on her forefinger. The red hair lady crazily laughed as she inserted the key into the key hole. Lucy wanted to run outside, wanted to run away from this crazy woman but she was frozen in fear and all she could do was to cry as she watched the stranger opened the car's door. A horror-stricken scream escaped from Lucy when the crazy lady pounced on her.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"A horrifying crime happened in a deserted high way last night." said the lady reported in front of the camera. "A young man, probably age between 20 to 25 years old, named Gray Fullbuster was found dead by the local police this morning. His cold dead body that was missing a head was found few meters away from his car. Authorities said that the victim's car died down in this deserted street before the crime happened. The victim and his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfillia, were on their way back to Magnolia; policemen found the victim's lover inside the car, her clothes and hands were full of blood but the medical team who arrived on the crime scene said there was not a single scratch on Miss Heartfillia's body. The local police district was still investigating whether there was a foul play happened between the lovers or none."

The camera focused its lenses inside the car. An insane blonde lady was found inside. Her hands and clothes and even his pretty face were full of blonde, the blonde young lady was hugging her legs against her chest.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…" Lucy sung crazily as she rocked her body back and forth while the tears continuously pouring from her dilated frightened chocolate eyes

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Can't helped but to translate the story in English to share it to everyone haha hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
